


Dynamic

by Akaisha_Loire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Yuuri, Omegaverse, Rimming, Scenting, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Victor, discussions of consent, necking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: Yuuri's heat came unexpectedly, and there's only one person who he wants to see him through it.





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, the response was overwhelming, thank you guys so SO much! You have no idea! It really compelled me to write faster, and just thank you! I mean it.
> 
> This chapter is a follow-up to Dynamic from V is for Victuri, but can be read independently.
> 
> As of now, Dynamic will be a separate collection to my regular Victuri (especially because this one took on a life of it's own and became quite lengthy). So all future omegaverse one-shots will be found here. I'm planning several installments, so please look forward to them. For now, here is the next installment 'Heat'. I hope you enjoy!

Yuuri groaned as he fell to the ice, his butt bouncing as he came to a stop. “You’re still over rotating trying to throw that quad, Yuuri,” Victor told him from the side. “I suggest sticking with the triple, you’ve been landing it clean.”

“Yurio will be throwing quads, won’t he?”

“Probably, I can’t offer you to much on his choreography,” Victor smiled. “But he’s a jumper. Just because he’s throwing quads doesn’t mean his step sequence is clean as yours. With your step and clean triples you have an advantage.”

Yuuri gave a pout, betraying his dynamic as he did. “I bet you give him a similar speech.”

Victor laughed. “I tell him the truth, like I’m telling you. What do you think, Yuko?”

“I agree with Victor,” the beta spoke up, closing her camera. “You’ve got the choreography down, and sequencing has always been your strong point. I think if you perfect your step, you could win with that alone. Figure skating isn’t just about jumps.”

“Exactly. Now, up you go, and run from the spread eagle, and give me a triple loop, alright?” Victor clapped, offering him a wide smile.

Yuuri climbed to his feet, pushing off with his right, circling the rink before stretching out into a spread eagle. He spun as Victor had shown him, extending his arm, bringing it back. He moved his body to the choreography, moving across the ice to gain speed, trying to focus on only rotating three times as opposed to four. “Triple, Yuuri,” shouted Victor as Yuuri turned to glide backwards, moving his right foot behind his left. Pushing off, he jumped into the air, rotating thrice before landing back on his left foot, extending his arms for balance.

“Hn, to weak to throw a quad?” Yurio taunted from the rink’s entrance. Yuuri ignored him, continuing through the routine, thinking about his next jump which would be a triple lutz.

“I told you not to spy, Yurio,” Yuuri could hear Victor berating. Yuuri took a breath, turning around, prepping for his lutz, being painfully aware of his arm placement as this jump would be closer to Victor’s current spectating position. If Yuuri didn’t keep his form tight, Victor would notice in a heartbeat. Left foot in place, he prepped his take off when suddenly his heart stopped, his body going rigid as he felt something trickle down his leg; something, someone was attacking his sense of smell. But it was to late, he was in motion, already propelling him into the air before crashing to the ice as heat spread through his core, pressing start on his natural biology.

“N-no,” he gasped to himself, trying to deny what his body was telling him. This was impossible. There was still four days till the Onsen on Ice event, which meant six days till his heat should start. Six days. He had six days. However, there was no denying the growing ache he was feeling between his legs, the burning in his abdomen, the pain of arousal that came from an omega’s heat.

“Yuuri!” Yuko called, her tone clearly concerned. Yuuri tried to open his mouth to tell her he was fine, to try and excuse himself, but the heat was growing, his limbs were refusing to cooperate. A wall of hormones was around him, compelling his heat to progress faster, urging him to present his rear to the first available alpha.

“Yurio!!” That was Victor yelling now, followed by Yurio coughing, gagging perhaps. Yuuri tried to chance a glance at the pair, seeing Yurio hunched over, his hand over his mouth, his eyes blew wide with lust. Victor sounded to be cursing as he looked between Yuuri and Yurio, his own eyes dilating from the pheromones the omega was giving off, urging the alphas to mate him, to breed him. He was losing his faculties quick, could already feel the beginnings of a desperate plea coming to his tongue.

“Wh-what’s going on?!” cried Yuko, trying to take in the scene. Some part of Yuuri remembered that Yuko had never seen him like this, he’d never wanted her too. Never wanted to her to know his one biological weakness. Even if she knew he was omega, even if she read about heat, he never wanted her to see this.

“He’s in heat,” a new voice added, Takeshi, maybe. All Yuuri could hear at this point was alpha, and there was three of them near him. His body needed it, wanted it, all of them. “There’s no way we can get him back to Yu-topia with him smelling like that. Take him to our place, give him the guest room, and we’ll go stay at Yu-topia till it’s over..”

Yuuri stayed curled on the ice, trying to inch towards the alphas, trying to reach one of them who would stop this pain. A low whimper slid from his mouth, calling to an alpha. A quiet askance compared to what he’d say once an alpha had him.

Yuko hurried out onto the ice, her shoes scuffling against the ice, the rule of street shoes forgotten as she reached him. “Don’t touch him!!” Victor growled, another whimper escaping Yuuri’s throat as that commanding tone took hold of him. Alpha. That was his alpha. He wanted him. “Al--” he began, reaching towards Victor, wanting to touch him.

“I got these two. Get Yuuri out,” Takeshi shouted, trying to force the other alphas out, away from Yuuri.

“H-hurts,” he whispered, aware of the loss of weight as Yuko removed his skates, his hand lowering as Takeshi forced the Russian skaters out. Distress set in as Yuuri watched his alpha leave him, wanting to cry in despair till he came back to soothe him. “V-Victor..please..”

“Come on, Yuuri,” she said, sliding his arm over her shoulders, helping him to his feet. He didn’t want to walk. He wanted something inside him, filling him, knotting him. Victor. He wanted Victor. He couldn’t growl, only whimper, pout, always the submissive role in mating. His mind was barely holding on as he tried to focus on something else other than the throbbing of his entrance, puckering with the urge to be filled. Something other than the images of Victor’s wet naked body, and what that body could do to him. How that impressive member could give him what he wanted. Could feel him with seed, till he was full to burst. Slick was flowing freely down his leg now, and he tried to focus on figure skating, not mating. Not Victor.

“Axel, lutz, loop, salchow,” he muttered, like a mantra, Yuko commending him for trying to stay alert. “Axel, lutz, loop...sal..” God, he was hard. His second gender was taking more of a hold, forcing his hips to move of their own accord, relishing in the touch of flesh against his own. Beta flesh that did nothing to calm his ache.

“He-here, lay down!” urged Yuko, positioning him on a bed. Guest room, he reminded himself. Guest room. Guest...room…?

Once again, his body moved before his mind, thrusting into the mattress beneath him, uncaring of the beta watching him. He whimpered, begging whoever would listen to please fuck him. Fill him, breed him, he didn’t care, he just needed something!

*-*

Victor brushed off his track pants, taking a breath of the fresh winter air, allowing it to clear his senses. “I apologize. I seemed to have--” That whimper of Yuuri’s, it called to him. There was only a brief moment, but that was all it took for him to growl at Yuko, wanting to remind her of his territory. Even if that territory wasn’t his, he felt possessive.

“It’s no big deal,” Nishigori waved off, scratching his head. “I wasn’t completely unaffected, I could still smell him, but I’ve been around Yuuri since we were kids, so, I don’t know...maybe I’m immune.”

“I didn’t even know his heat was coming, if I had known I would have--”

“It’s early,” Mari answered, walking over towards them, arms full of blankets. “Yuko called and told me to bring this, said Yuuri went into heat,” she said in way of explanation, holding them out to Nishigori. “She already sent the triplets over, said she was scared to leave Yuuri alone.”

“What do you mean it’s early,” Victor asked, blinking. Didn’t omegas normally track these kinds of things? Yuuri had informed him he was on birth control, so Victor would be cautious of any vitamins that could counteract it. However, there had been no mention of a heat. Yuuri had simply mentioned the birth control as if it were an everyday precautionary measure, nothing more.

“Yuuri keeps a desk calendar of his heats. I checked it before heading over. He’s six days early, I’m guessing because of this one here,” she answered, jutting her head towards Yurio. “You were stupid going around an omega so soon after presentation. You have no idea how to control the pheromones you give off.”

“The fuck..?! You’re blaming this on me?! I just presented two days ago, it’s not my fucking fault.”

“More like a day and a half,” amended Mari. “Which matters in this things. An alpha’s initial instinct, like an omega’s, is to breed. We get it easier, we can sleep through it, go to sleep beta, and wake up alpha, that simple. Sure, you might get a rut, but that’s pretty damn easy to ignore compared to a heat. You woke up alpha, you’re giving off pheromones similar to a rut. Pheromones that Yuuri’s body picked up on, telling him an alpha needed to breed.”

“I should have noticed,” Victor lamented, running a hand through his hair. He’d been around Yurio for years now, his scent was familiar to him, like Yuuri’s was to Nishigori. True, there was a slight difference in his scent, a bit stronger than it was a few days ago, but overall it was unchanged; at least to Victor. Victor should have told Yurio firmly to leave when he came to the rink. Yuuri’s practice was private. Now, Yuuri was in heat, and there was no way he’d be able to perform for the Onsen on Ice. Would Yurio declare his victory by default? He was an abrasive young man, but he’d not be satisfied with winning this way, would he?

“Yuuri is on birth control, you know, if you were to help him out Vicchan…”

Victor shook his head to the negative, crossing his arms at Mari’s suggest. “He didn’t consent before his heat. I couldn’t bring myself to take advantage of him like this.”

“Guys!!” They turned, looking to Yuko as she came running, phone in her hand, bag on her shoulder. “I’ll take those,” she said, grabbing the blankets from Nishigori, trading them for the bag that was likely filled with clothes for the triplets. “Yuuri sounds like he’s in hell. I can’t tell if he’s crying or not, and I don’t know what to do to help him. He keeps asking for you, Victor, can’t you--?”

“No, but--” Sliding his arms out of his coat, he held it out to her, watching as she blinked in confusion. “My scent is on it, it might help ease the pain if he can trick his body into thinking an alpha is there.”

“Thank you, I’ll deliver it,” she said, kissing her husband on the cheek, asking him to please care for the triplets until Yuuri was better; until she was able to get away.

“Keep us updated,” Mari called, as Yuko ran away, hurrying back to help Yuuri. Victor looked at the group of alphas, each one reading a different emotion of concern, or annoyance. He tried to find his own emotion, but found he could only focus on the omega just a few meters away.

*-*

Yuuri curled into the coat, inhaling the scent deeply, letting it consume him as he basked in the early spring rain. That smell that reminded him of home. This smell, so potently alpha, quarrelled the roaring beast inside him, sending the burning ache into a dull throb. He could feel the waves cresting on the shores of his heat, receding back until they were ready to build again. The soft cotton soothed his burning flesh, calming him both outside and in.

The fog around his brain began to clear as he remembered falling on the ice. He remembered Victor being so close but so far. He also remembered smelling Yurio. A smell that was unpleasant to his senses but was just like any other he could scent. It reminded him of Takeshi. Dull, there, distinctly alpha, but nothing earth shattering, not like Victor’s scent. “Y-yu-chan!” he coughed out, finding his throat harsh and dry. “Yu-chan!” he tried again, the door creaking open.

“Yuuri! Yuuri, are you okay?”

“I want Victor,” he stated firmly.

“I can’t, Yuuri. Takeshi told me you can’t consent, and that I should refuse your requests.”

Yuuri shook his head, trying to fight off sleep as it creeped on him. He needed water first, needed to hydrate while he had a lucid second. “Call them, tell them I’m between waves. I’m consenting, and, can i have water, please?”

“WATER! Of course! Water,” she shouted, running out of the room, her steps echoing down the hall then stomping down the stairs. Yuuri yawned, stretching out, grimacing at the layer of grime and slick on his body. Shower, he thought, forcing himself to sit up. Shower first, water, change sheets, sleep. This was a routine he’d run through many times over the years, he knew how to take care of himself, he just needed to do it.

Yuko rushed back into the room, holding an open water bottle to him, which he gratefully accepted, drinking it down eagerly. Even though his body was built for this, he knew it wasn’t hard to get dehydrated, even without an alpha to share his heat with. “And I have Takeshi on the phone, he said Victor is willing to talk to you, but on speaker, is that okay?”

Yuuri consented, sighing in relief as Victor’s voice filled the room. “Yuuri, how are you feeling?”

“Tired,” he admitted. “Need a shower,” he continued.

“Can you tell me who is in the room with you?”

“Nishigori Yuko,” he answered, looking down at the water bottle, focusing on the liquid within. Three hours was about his window till the next wave hit him, he needed to be quick about this.

“Yuuri, what are your parents names? Your sister’s name?”

“My mother is Katsuki Hiroko. My father is Katsuki Toshiya. My sister is Katsuki Mari,” he answered, bringing the bottle to his lips, finishing off the bit left.

“I don’t understand,” Yuko voiced, looking between the phone and Yuuri.

“I apologize. He may be at a down right now, but he’s still in heat. I’m testing him to see if he is lucid enough to give consent. Not only that, I asked for speaker phone so that you and Nishigori could act as witnesses. This may seem trivial, I would just prefer to take precautions,” Victor confessed, and Yuuri could see tears welling up in Yuko’s eyes at how careful Victor seemed to be treating this. “I’m going to ask just a couple more questions, okay? Yuuri, what is my dog’s name?”

“Makkachin, he’s a brown poodle, and very cute.”

“I’m glad you agree!” Victor teased. “Can you tell me the piece of music you’re skating to for the Onsen on Ice?”

The Onsen! “Ai ni tsuite ~ eros,” he answered, trying to ignore the feeling of despair that settled over him as he thought of the competition. There was no way he’d be ready to compete in four days, or less. He’d be lucky if his heat only lasted four days, plus he needed time to nest, to recover. There was no way.

“Yuuri, are you giving me, an alpha, permission to spend your heat with you?”

“Yes,” he said, trying to keep the please in, so he didn’t sound like he was begging.

“Alright. Take your shower, rest till I arrive, okay?”

Yuuri nodded before realizing Victor couldn’t hear him, and said yes again before Yuko took control of the phone call, hashing out the logistics of Yuuri’s heat. With a heavy head, Yuuri shuffled to the bathroom, refusing to remove Victor’s jacket.

*-*

Victor looked over Yuuri as he slept. The sheets had been changed, he was clean, there was two empty water bottles next to the bed, all very good signs. Yuko had told him where the water was, as well as food that he could prepare for Yuuri when he felt like eating. Victor had never personally spent a heat with an omega before, but he knew he had to make sure an omega drank, and ate as much as they could stomach. He had heard tales of some omegas who would have to be on IVs for days following their heats. At the end of the day, however, this is what they were both built for. To go without food or water for almost week with the pure drive to breed, to create new life. Betas could marvel at how ‘amazing’ it was to have sex for that long, but there was an niggling feeling in Victor’s being that told him he was in for a rough week.

Perspective. No matter how rough he had it, Yuuri likely had it harder.

“Victor?”

“Hi,” he offered, sitting on the bed. Yuuri immediately turned into him, cuddling close, inhaling deeply from his shirt. Victor’s jacket had been cast aside, it seemed, somewhere between shower and bed. “Are you still down?”

“How long has it been?”

“Yuko called me a couple hours ago. You’re about six hours into your heat,” Victor answered.

“Great,” Yuuri pouted, wrapping his arms around Victor’s middle. “Only four days left, if i’m lucky.”

He stroked Yuuri’s hair, marveling at the silkiness of it, smiling as the boy nuzzled further into his stomach. “I’m here for you,” he assured him, leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s head, inhaling that intoxicating mix of cherry blossoms and katsudon that made him smile.

“Good,” Yuuri murmured, shifting down further, nuzzling against Victor’s growing arousal. Yuuri’s scent began to grow in intensity, the sweet smell of fruit joining the mix. Fruit was what Victor tried to keep his mind on as Yuuri mouthed him through his pants, running his hand over Victor’s shaft. Strawberries, raspberries, blueberries…. “Off.”

Forget fruit! Victor wasted no time in shucking his clothing, allowing his second gender to dominate his actions as he admired the naked omega spread out on the bed. Beautiful, flushed with arousal, his cock standing at full attention under the alpha’s stare. The body of this omega was just craving to be touched, kissed, marked. Yuuri was eyeing him, up and down, up and down, panting as he wet his lips. His legs shifted, as if in discomfort. His hands seemed to moved independently, somewhere between running over his own flushing body, and reaching for Victor. The alpha rejoined the omega, actually surprised as the omega pounced on him. Straddling him, eagerly grinding his ass against him, eliciting a groan of pleasure.

“Y-Yuuri,” he moaned, thrusting up against him, trying to focus on what he had learned on omega behaviour (mainly from the internet).

“Mine,” Yuuri moaned, diving down towards Victor’s neck, nuzzling against him. Yuuri shifted on top of him, reaching behind himself to line Victor up against his dripping entrance, moving up and down against him.

Victor had so many things he wanted to say. Something along the lines of slowing down, taking the time to get to know each other’s bodies, approach this as Victor and Yuuri not alpha and omega. Yet all that grinded to a halt as he breached Yuuri’s body, that tight wetness encasing him, sucking him in. “Oh god,” he moaned, his grasp on Japanese slipping as he rocked up into the welcoming body. Yuuri whimpered above him, rocking down on him, repeating ‘yes’ under his breath like the word was keeping him grounded.

Victor was anything but grounded. He was high on the pheromones the omega was emitting, his alpha growling, his hands gripping Yuuri’s ass, thrusting up harder into him. His. This was his. This body was his to own, to claim. “D-deeper, a-alpha, please…”

He pulled out, pausing at the whimper Yuuri issued. “Hands, knees,” he grunted out, urging the young man to lift up into a proper mating position. Yuuri nodded, shakily rising to his knees, raising his ass in the air, presenting it to the alpha.His head fell against the pillow, his back a delicate arch, inviting Victor’s tongue to run along his spine. The smell of his slick slapped Victor in the face, the clear fluid running out of him, down his leg. Fruit. “May I taste you?”

Yuuri looked back at him, eyes narrowed in confusion at him. “Russian,” he mewled. “I don't..”

Victor shook his head, trying to find himself. “Taste,” he stated simply.

“N-no..fuck me..”

Any given situation, he wouldn’t ignore such a request, but the sweet fruit of Yuuri’s entrance was beckoning him; craving his touch, his tongue. With that thought in place, he leaned forward, licking up the slick on Yuuri’s thigh, following the trail up to his puckering entrance where he dipped his tongue in. “A-ah!” Yuuri bucked forward, jumping at the first press of his tongue. Victor gripped his hips, pulling him back, circling the pucker once before delving back in, moaning as the sweet nectar pooled into his mouth. His fingers dug into Yuuri’s hip as the boy thrust back against him, gasping out a request for more while Victor greedily thrust his tongue in and out, gathering as much slick as he could.

If nirvana had a taste, it was this.He could spend the next three days sucking Yuuri dry if he’d allowed him, but his second gender was pounding at his chest, telling him to breed the man beneath. Seed him deep, knot him, fill him with his child. Don’t stop until he’s was swollen with pregnancy. Victor moaned low in his throat, giving no warning as he backed away, situating himself to plow forward into the waiting body.

His ears were filled with screams of pleasure as he slammed home into Yuuri’s body, pumping into him hard, deep, bunching the sheets underneath them, forcing the bed to shift with their movements. “A-alpha!” he pleaded, tilting his head, bearing his throat to the man inside him. Leaning over his back, Victor kissed at that tan throat, nuzzling the delicate scent glands just behind Yuuri’s ears; inhaling sharply to drown in Yuuri’s essence. His tongue toyed at the scent gland, sucking it till a bruise formed, so Yuuri would know who he belonged to. Both men practically purred as they moved together, Victor’s mouth moving towards his nape, teasing over the bonding gland that resided there. Teeth scraping just over it, closing lightly around it, teasing him with the prospect of eternity. Bite, his mind told him. Make him yours. Bond him. Bond him!

“Victor!!” Yuuri screamed in orgasm, his anus tightening around the man still moving inside him. Victor tore away from the gland, focusing on helping Yuuri ride through his orgasm, his own approaching as he began to swell. “Y-yes...knot..please..”

His movements slowed, moving deeper, stretching the omega’s body from within. One thrust, two, and he was spilling inside him, filling him with his seed, his knot swelling to lock them together. “God,” Victor gasped, still pumping Yuuri full, his orgasm seemingly never ending. Never before had he experienced an orgasm so intense as to curl his toes, leave him quaking as he unloaded for what seemed like hours.

There had been betas, during his occasional rut, but nothing compared to this. And nothing ever would.

*-*

Yuuri stumbled back to the bedroom, toweling off from his shower, cautious of his still sensitive body. “I brought food up,” Victor offered, motioning to a plate of crackers next to a couple of bottles of water.

“What day is it?” he questioned, walking over, taking one of the crackers, grimacing at the gritty taste. His taste buds were still gone, which meant there was another wave coming, and he had been so hopeful when he woke up from the last.

“We’re at the end of day 4, how are you feeling?”

“Tired. I was hoping it was over…”

Victor gave him a half smile, opening his arms to him, which Yuuri gladly accepted. Situating himself in the older man’s lap, he leaned against him allowing his scent to soothe him. “Sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to scratch you, I was just...it was just..”

“No need to apologize. I had never thought about how much of a difference the beginning, middle, and end of a heat could be. You’re much more Yuuri now then you were before.”

Yuuri flushed, hiding his face in Victor’s neck. This was his first heat with an alpha. The first time even that he realized there was a difference. Before he would ride this out alone, attempt to take sleeping pills to avoid the pain. When those didn’t work, he had a couple of toys that substituted for an alpha's anatomy. Now that he had the real thing, he could tell there was no comparison. While there had always been varying levels of pain during his heats, he never noted the periods at which they struck. Now, with Victor, he saw it. He could see the beast he became at the height of his heat. Victor had tried to be a wonderful caretaker, Yuuri had refused the care, to the point that he had tossed a water bottle across a room, pulling Victor to him, practically fucking himself on the man’s erection. Words flew from his mouth before he could stop them, saying the dirtiest, naughtiest of things. Victor’s words probably matched his own, but Yuuri quickly learned that Victor only spoke Russian at the height of his passion, making it hard for Yuuri to understand what he was saying.

Though Victor never complained, Yuuri knew it couldn’t have been easy to deal with him. He flushed as he could hear himself begging for a knot, begging to be fucked again even though Victor was locked inside him. He saw himself pushing Victor against the wall, practically using him as a human sex toy. Fucking himself on him, until Victor growled, tossing him over the nearest surface, pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. Yuuri still bore the marks on his abdomen from where the desk had dug into him. It was an endless cycle of animalistic sex, spurred by the soul need to breed. Overall, it was better than bearing the pain alone. At least he was able to sleep after the waves, using Victor to settle him as each hill took him up, then rolling back down.

“Can I kiss you?”

“E-eh?” stuttered Yuuri, thinking it odd how embarrassed he became at a kiss, given their current state of undress. Given all they had done in the past few days.

“We’ve been having sex, scenting, necking, but we haven't kissed and I'd like to kiss.”

A kiss was so intimate. Having sex could be written off as necessity. There was full businesses that operated in alphas for hire to see omegas through heat. That didn't allude to mating, not like a kiss did. A kiss would give him hope that this could be something more than just a heat, another facet of his biology. But Victor had offered a kiss, was this an invitation? Was this an opening to discuss mating? Or was his brain keening at the idea of mating the alpha? Just as Victor’s would be telling him to mate the omega.

He was consenting before he knew it, and he wasn't positive he wanted to. His second gender, however, sang in desperate need, moving closer to his alpha as the match struck again. Yuuri reached down, guiding Victor back inside him, a groan of appreciation meeting his ears.

His hips moved, rolling down against him. The act was nothing like before. There was no rush, no blinding passion, no carnal need to tear each other apart in ecstasy. Instead, he rested back against Victor, letting his head fall back in invitation, exposing his throat. “Mate,” he whimpered.

“Mine,” was echoed, Victor’s arms wrapping around his front as he thrust leisurely into Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri felt in his heart that this was what mating was. He told himself to stop it. What if Victor bit him? Bonded them. His mind was practically chanting, praying for a bond, crying out for Victor to sink his teeth into him. “Yours,” escaped him, head falling forward to reveal his most sensitive gland. “Yours.”

Victor’s teeth ghosted over the gland, Yuuri whimpering at his need for the bite. The swelling began, as Victor struggled to keep moving, forcing against the growth of his knot. “Bite….yours..please,” he cried, wanting nothing more than to bond, to produce a child, he wanted it all. “Victor..”

His prostate, already abused as it was, was struck again as Victor dug deep into him, burying balls deep as his knot swelled inside him. Orgasm shook through both of them, relishing in the effecting this coupling had on them. Riding the waves of the loving embrace that Yuuri felt he was in. He cuddled back, panting, eyes closed, mind reminding him over and over again that this was his mate and no one would take him from him.

Mate.

*-*

The first thing he noticed was how light he felt, an oppressive weight he hadn't noticed previously was now gone. The air was scented lightly with cherry blossoms and sandalwood, so very different than the fruity scent that had been assaulting him for days. There was a chance he’d never look at berries the same way again.

Yuuri’s heat was over. First thing first would be to email the Katsukis and Nishigoris to inform them. Next, they’d need food and water, the strain had been much greater on Yuuri, and he’d gone longer than Victor had without sustenance. The sheets would need to be retrieved from the dryer so Yuuri could nest, if he so chose. Showers were high up on the list too. Aftercare was extremely important at this stage. Though he didn't know from experience he had heard omegas could be particularly emotional after heat; requiring constant comfort from the alpha.

Victor reached for his phone, looking at the date. Five, almost six, days total. Five days of little food or drink and he wasn't exactly sure how fast he should let Yuuri eat. With that thought, he opened the Internet on his phone to google “omega aftercare”. The fact that there was so many articles on the “myth” of aftercare, didn't surprise him in the least.He did find at least one useful site for alphas, going through their first heat with an omega, and eagerly clicked.

_Omegas required comforting directly after heat, through either an alpha partner or by personal nesting means. Note that a shower is to the discretion of the omega, as varying omegas find comfort in both cleanliness and resting in the remnants of their alpha’s arousal._

_Water is a must after a heat. Eating habits can also vary by the omega. Ask the omega in question what they would like to eat, what they would feel up to eating. Try not to question them if their appetite is large, as their hormones are running high, and can cause distress._

_Try not to be overbearing, especially if you have bounded with the omega in question. Omegas will come and go as they please and need from their alpha. Offer them space, as well as informing them you are available to them should they need them._

“What are you reading?”

Victor jumped, dropping his phone under Yuuri’s gaze. Luckily, his phone was in Russian, which was a saving grace as Yuuri looked at it. Unfortunately, the word ‘omega’ was pretty clear, even in Russian. “I was just reading,” he answered, not sure how straight he could be without upsetting Yuuri. “I was going to email your mom, let her know your heat was over.”

“I already did,” Yuuri said, yawning, rolling over onto his stomach. “You were asleep, so I let you sleep. She brought katsudon by earlier and i told her we’d eat it later. She also brought clean clothes for us.”

Victor blinked. “I missed all this?”

“You needed your rest, I put a lot of strain on you.”

“No! No! I’m sure you had it worse!”

Yuuri gave a shrug, looking around, reaching for his glasses. “It actually wasn’t bad, now that i’m clear headed. So many things were running through my head during though, I just...thank you, Victor, for doing this...and thank you for not biting me, I know that was probably hard on you.”

“No! I mean, it was a bit, but I’m just glad you were comfortable, and I’m sorry for crossing the line when I asked to kiss you. I could see you hesitating, and I shouldn’t have..I took too many liberties…”

Yuuri shook his head, shuffling closer to him. “You didn’t. You were amazing. The best alpha I could have asked for to see me through this. So, really, Victor, thank you so much.”

Victor offered him a smile, reaching over to card his fingers through the black tresses. “Since we’re both clear headed right now, can I kiss you?”

“EHHH?! Y-you want to kiss me?!”

“Yes,” he chuckled, pulling Yuuri closer. “May I?” Yuuri gave a nod of consent, leaning up to meet him as he leaned down to press their lips together softly, taking it no further than a peck. Perfect was the only word to describe the kiss. Mate was the world he wanted to describe their relationship. “After we get dressed, I’d like to discuss something with you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri gazed up at him, nodding. His eyes were apprehensive, but there was an underlying hope that Victor felt he’d be able to fulfill, if only Yuuri would allow it.


	2. Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more, as promised. I love days off from work because it gives me time to right, and i'm really excited to do more A/B/O. So hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> Also, please note the tag change!

“Excuse me?!”

He was trying not to yell, trying very hard. His hands were already fisted into his track pants, trying to make heads and tails of what he was being told. Was he hyperventilating? If not, he was close to it. This was impossible.

“I can run the test again, if you’d like, but I feel confident--”

“P-please run it again,” Yuuri pleaded, accepting the nod from the doctor as he left the room.

It couldn’t be possible. There was no way! He and Victor had just officially started courting a month ago. After the heat they had spent together they had discusses everything, from their careers, to Yurio’s involvement in their life as Victor’s rink mate, and his demands for Victor’s coaching. There’d need to be a separation as coach and mate if they decided to take that route. Yurio voiced his opinion about favoritism towards a prospective mate, followed closely by a number of fans who thought Victor should return to Russia for Yurio.

In the end, Victor did return to Russia, to put affairs in order at which time he was coming back to Japan to live full time during the skating season. He offered Yurio to live in Japan with him, if he was so desperate for his coaching. Now, Yuuri got three calls a day from the young man, complaining about how he didn’t want to live in Japan and Yuuri should just drag his fat ass over to Russia and deal. Never before had Yuuri thought of an alpha as ‘cute’ until he met Yuri Plisetsky. Beyond that one pheromone induced moment, Yuuri almost felt protective of the alpha, and it was rather funny.

But now everything would be changed. It couldn’t be the same anymore. Not if the doctor came back and--

“It’s positive again, Yuuri,” he said, showing Yuuri the test results, run thrice, each one more positive than the next.

“I’m pregnant.”

How?! He had only come in here for a physical, since he had gained weight since Victor left. Minako contributed it to stress, from both his heat, and the coaching situation. He hadn’t be eating outside of his normal diet prescribed by Victor, and had katsudon maybe twice. When he caught the flu post heat his sister had teased that he got pregnant. Which, of course, was impossible. Besides, an omega’s immune system was compromised during their heat, leaving him open to things like the flu. It wasn’t uncommon!

“I’m on birth control! I can’t be!”

“I recommend you stop taking the birth control. I can’t say your situation is common, Yuuri, but i have seen it before, usually in male omegas. Sometimes there are forces at work that even science can’t explain. From what we could see of your samples, by all accounts the birth control should be working. There is the possibility that your hormones and that of your alpha could have been strong enough to neutralize the birth control. I’ve seen that happen in bond mates before. Are you bonded?”

“No! No! We just started courting recently! We don’t even call each other mates yet!”

The doctor took his seat, pulling out a clipboard, looking it over. “From the preliminary examine we’re estimating you at roughly 10 weeks, would that be correct?”

“My heat was almost three months ago, so I guess--”

“Well, there are options, Yuuri. You’re still within the window to terminate the pregnancy. Trust me, you wouldn’t be the first athlete to terminate to keep their career. There’s actually a support group for omegas who are open about the process. There’s also the option of adoption, if you choose to carry to term but don’t feel parenting is the right choice for you. And there’s keeping the baby. I have pamphlets i can get you, help you through this decision.”

He nodded, looking down at his stomach. “I..my...it’s father..the baby’s father is in Russia till the end of the week, and I want to discuss this with him.”

“A fair decision,” the doctor smiled. “I’m going to go get this pamphlets for you, and get you some prenatal vitamins you should start taking. I’ll go ahead and schedule you your next appointment too.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing across the growing bulge that he had thought was fat. Was this a good thing? Or bad?

*

Minako was five drinks in by the time Yuuri arrived home, shouting at the TV as they discussed Yuuri’s comeback. “You hear this!!” she shouted, waving her sake bottle. “Talented but nervous! That’s what they’re saying!”

Yuuri humoured her, offering a small laugh before going to his mother. “How did the doctor’s go?”

“Uh, can I talk to you about that? You and dad, and big sis?”

“Eh? I’m working,” Mari called, peeking her head around the corner, immediately deflating when she saw the look on Yuuri’s face. A look that he knew was probably one of great concern. He had the whole walk home to think about all of this, if he was suited to be a parent when he still lived at home. What was he supposed to do if Victor wanted to live in Russia? Raise their child in Russia? There was too many questions, and the more he thought about it the more afraid he became.

His father came in, looking around the room. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri shrugged, taking a deep breath, prepping himself to say the words again. “I’m pregnant.”

His mother gasped, covering her mouth, her eyes were practically glowing with excitement at the prospect of a grandchild.

“You were on birth control, right? You were taking it?” Mari asked, running a hand through her hair. “Have you told Vicchan yet?”

“No, I’m going to talk to him when he gets back. The doctor gave me pre-natals, in case I decide to keep the baby, he said they’d be good for me either way, but...thoughts?”

His mom lowered her hands from her mouth. “Well, I would love for you to keep the baby, Yuuri. But this is yours and Vicchan’s decision not mine.”

“I agree. We’ll support you no matter what decision you make, Yuuri. We can understand your apprehension, but, just know you have a full support system if you decide to keep the baby. Your mother, Mari, and I. Minako, Yuko, Takeshi, everyone at Ice Castle would help you.”

Yuuri nodded. “I don’t want anyone to say anything to Victor. I want to talk to him first, okay?”

They agreed, heading back to work, now probably thinking a thousand things like Yuuri himself was.

*

Makkachin lapped at his face, nuzzling him enthusiastically as Victor laughed above them. “He’s missed you, it seems.”

“I missed him too,” Yuuri laughed, moving the poodle aside to stand, wary of his stomach. In just the few days since his doctor’s visit he felt like he had ballooned, though he had only gained two pounds, and the bump was almost non-existent. Yuuri still felt like Victor would see it, know before he had a chance to talk to him. Mari had said that Yuuri didn’t smell pregnant yet, but she was also his sister, and had been around him since birth.

“But I missed you more, Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, scooping him up into a hug. Yuuri returned the embracing, eagerly nuzzling into the familiar scent that was Victor, his alpha. It comforted him to have him this close, made things seem easier. “Have you gained weight again, piglet? I was only gone a couple of months!”

“Actually, I need to talk to you in private, if that’s okay?”

“Sure!” Victor agreed, yelling to his mother to stop feeding Yuuri so much katsudon when Victor wasn’t looking. Yuuri dragged him along, upstairs to Victor’s room that had become a permanent fixture in the Katsuki home. His parents had basically declared Victor a member of the family, who could come and go as he pleased. 

Makkachin followed them, rushing into the room, hopping up onto the bed as Yuuri closed the door.

“I missed you, a lot, Yuuri,” Victor said, reaching out for him, pulling him close. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for months and couldn’t get to you, and that made me said.” He pecked Yuuri’s lips, a dopey grin breaking out before Yuuri could stop it. “We’ll need to get you back in shape again, how much weight have you gained since I left? We’re going to have to watch what you eat and--”

“I’m pregnant!” Yuuri blurted out before he could lose his nerve. Victor was already talking about training, weight loss, getting in shape, and while Yuuri could stay in shape even during pregnancy, his days of skating were probably done if he chose parenthood.

“You’re…”

“I started gaining weight, but I didn’t break the diet, I swear. So I went for a physical and the doctor said I’m pregnant, around 10 weeks. He said something like it’s not unusual for this to happen, uncommon but it’s happened? And he said the birth control should have worked, but for some reason it didn’t and there was hormones, or something and...I..well…”

Yuuri watched as Victor’s ice blue eyes blinked several times before backing up to sit on the bed, reaching out to ruffle Makkachin’s curls. “You’re pregnant. You’re pregnant with my baby.”

He knew Victor was trying to wrap his mind around the statement, trying to come to terms with it like Yuuri had been trying to do. “There’s options,” Yuuri stated, digging into his pocket for the pamphlets there were folded there. “I can terminate, and keep my career, and there’s a support group for professional athletes that, you know, make that choice. And there’s adoption, and--”

“Have you considered keeping the baby?”

“I...yes,” he admitted because he had. He thought about living a life with Victor as mates. He thought of raising their child together. Victor teaching their child to skate, and Yuuri would cheer them on. And he thought about his mom encouraging their child to eat, and eat, and wondered if they would gain weight as easily as Yuuri does. He even thought of Yurio, looking at the baby as if it was something dirty, because realistically the baby would probably be dirty at times, and Yuuri couldn’t see Yurio as a baby person, and that made him laugh. “But there’s so much change and discussions to have. I live with my parents! And your citizenship is with Russia and would we live there? Or here? And what about Yurio? If i can’t skate, obviously you’d coach him, and there’s just a lot of things to consider and--”

“Then, let's consider them,” Victor patted the spot next to him, crinkling his nose at the amount of distress pheromones Yuuri was giving off. He shuffled forward, taking the spot, leaning against his alpha, feeling himself instantly calm down. “Better?” Yuuri nodded, accepting the kiss on the head as Victor stroked his arm.

“I think, if we want to do this, I will move here full time. We can look for apartments, or a small home with room for the baby. I’ll coach out of Ice Castle and if Yurio wants my coaching he’ll come here for it. The next move would be to get married, since we can’t bond while you’re pregnant..”

“NO!” Yuuri shouted, startling Makkachin who barked at him. “I don’t want you to marry me or bond with me just because I’m pregnant, or because I had your baby. I want you to want to marry me, to mate me.”

“That’s fair enough. I admit, i’ve been thinking about the mating since we started courting but we’ve only had so much time together. But, tell me what you’re feeling, Yuuri. Right now, do you want this baby? Take me out of the equation. Don’t think of it as ‘if I have this baby, I have Victor’...I mean, i’m going to be there for you, and them, but if I wasn’t here, would you want this baby? Would you raise it alone?”

“I….I’m scared at the thought of terminating. I know I can’t skate and be a parent. And adoption frightens me just as much. This baby isn’t going to be like any other child. One of their parents is foreign, so what if they have your coloring? It can’t be easy for a child like that to get adopted? Would they just be alone? Scared? Wondering why I didn’t keep them?

And keeping the baby? Keeping the baby scares me the most. What if I mess up? What if they hate me? But I have mom and dad and big sis to help me, right? And Yu-chan and Takeshi and the triplets would help too. Even Minako would pitch in, after she was done yelling at me for getting pregnant,” he laughed. “So, when I lie in bed I think about all these things and I sometimes think, what if Victor never came back? Even if you stayed in Russia…...I think, I want this baby. Even if it scares me, I’ll take that fear over anything else, because I should face my fears head on, instead of running from them, right?”

“Very good point. And, I hope I fit in the picture, because I want to be here for you and our baby and we could get to know each other better before deciding if bonding is right for us. I can help take care of you. I mean, I’m not overly familiar with male omegan pregnancy, but I can read, and I’ll study up, if you give me a chance. Makkachin will help too, right, Makkachin?”

Yuuri smiled as Makkachin barked in response, nuzzling Victor’s hand. “I want you in our life, both of us. I just don’t want your career to be over, just because mine is.”

“Hey! Who says your career is over? We can be a family of figure skaters! You’re still in your 20s, Yuuri. After the baby is born you can get back into figure skating if you want! Someone has to keep Yurio humble, right? We will look at all our options, okay? Nothing is for sure yet. So let’s focus on keeping this baby healthy, first step first.”

“Okay,” he agreed. It wasn’t perfect, or planned, or ideal. And it was still the scariest challenge he would ever face, but Yuuri was ready to try and hit it head on like a quad. The worse thing that could happen was he’d fall, but he could get up again and keep skating until he stuck the landing. Yeah, he could do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't thought of names for the baby yet (can't decide if i want Russian or Japanese, they'll probably take Victor's family name though?) but if you guys want to play the name game, drop me a comment with your suggestions for the baby's name! Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this installment. Believe me, there will be more to come, which is why i have separated this into it's own collection so as not to flood my other collection with all omegaverse. ^_^
> 
> If you enjoyed this installment, and want more (there will be more!) and have a request for something you'd like to see in a future installment just drop me a comment and I'll will try my best to include any suggestions I get. Thank you again for reading!!


End file.
